Solid state light-emitting lamps (such as light emitting diodes (LED lamps)) are becoming increasingly more popular as sources of illumination in motor vehicles, trains, planes, and the like. LED lamps provide numerous benefits including, but not limited, increased efficiency and lifespan. One type of LED lamp features a light guide which receives light emitted from the LED and redirects the light in another direction. An example of a light guide is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0091944 (de Lamberterie), assigned to Valeo Vision. With reference to FIG. 1 and the abstract thereof, de Lamberterie discloses a lighting or signaling device E which comprises at least one light source S and at least one guide N for the light rays between the source S and an exit face B. The guide N has an exit edge Ne applied against the source S.
As may be appreciated, the alignment between the guide N and the source S is an important consideration in the overall performance of the lighting device E. If the guide N and the source S are not properly aligned, then the light rays emitted from the source S will not be efficiently reflected by the guide N.
Unfortunately, aligning the guide N and the source S may be difficult. For example, the source S may not have sufficient size, strength, or structural rigidity to secure the guide N directly to the source S. While it may be possible to secure the guide N to a heat sink associated with the source S, this may create an undesirable amount of tolerance stack up between the guide N and the source S during assembly. The tolerance stack up between the guide N and the source S may result from the accumulated variation between the guide N and the source S due to the dimensions and tolerances when assembling the lighting device E. If the tolerance stack up between the guide N and the source S is too large, then the guide N may be not properly aligned with respect to the source S and performance of the lighting device E will be decreased. Moreover, because the guide N has very limited inherent structural strength and is a total internal reflection (TIR) device, it may be difficult to secure the guide N directly. The guide N should also be capable maintaining the desired relationship to the source S after experiencing vibration and shock during normal use. Accordingly, heretofore there has not been an efficient manner of aligning the guide N and the source S relative to one another.
For a thorough understanding of the present disclosure, reference should be made to the following detailed description, including the appended claims, in connection with the above-described drawings. Although the present disclosure is described in connection with exemplary embodiments, the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the specific forms set forth herein. It is understood that various omissions and substitutions of equivalents are contemplated as circumstances may suggest or render expedient. Also, it should be understood that the phraseology and terminology used herein is for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.